


酒红发色

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [1]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “我喜欢你的发色。”





	酒红发色

**Author's Note:**

> 1.现实向背景（此篇为SFS时期）

曺圭贤一直觉得金钟云酒红色的头发很好看，尤其是在舞台上，给镁光灯照着还会变成亮红，整个人显得十分耀眼。

曺圭贤每次都想伸手摸一把，但是碍于在台上，就只能地借着帮哥哥拿掉落在头发上的纸片的名义趁机用指尖轻轻碰两下。

所以当曺圭贤被金钟云推到玄关的墙上亲吻的时候，他想的第一件事竟然是：啊，哥好像有黑色的头发长出来了。

唇上传来的痛感让曺圭贤缩了一下脖子，半睁开眼睛却看不清眼前人的脸，只能迷迷糊糊看见玄关的暖光灯洒在他头发上留下的淡淡的金光。

“想什么呢？”金钟云轻轻咬着曺圭贤的下唇含糊不清地嘀咕。

曺圭贤闭上眼睛，心想自己总不能直说刚刚脑子里突然蹦出来的煞风景的话吧，不然这哥要炸了。

脸上传来一阵温热的鼻息，曺圭贤索性不去回答，搭在金钟云胯骨的左手顺着T恤下薄薄的肌肉线条缓缓摸到后腰，感受到手掌下微微的颤抖后曺圭贤带着笑意偏头含住了他的唇，舌头勾勒了一圈唇线后从齿缝里伸了进去，碰到了对方小小的舌尖。

和金钟云在一起久了，曺圭贤发现他好像特别怕痒，趁他不注意戳一下腰他都会像受惊的猫一样炸毛，脖颈也是，自己每次用嘴唇轻轻摩挲他侧颈动脉的时候，对方的脸绝对会以肉眼可见的速度红起来。

当然，还有舌尖。

曺圭贤喜欢在和金钟云亲吻的时候逗弄他的舌尖，因为不管他之前态度有多强硬，只要被自己捉住那块小小的软肉，对方便会像失去力气一般软在自己怀里。

金钟云对此十分不满，曺圭贤便笑嘻嘻地埋头在对方肩窝里，把人搂紧了摇啊摇地撒着娇。

这次也不例外，金钟云的双手虚虚挂着曺圭贤脖子上，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，喉咙发出一丝微弱的抗拒的声音。

那声微不可闻的轻喘清楚地穿进了曺圭贤的耳朵里，他左手把人往怀里搂紧，右手抬起来抚上了金钟云的后脑，慢慢地把手指插进他心心念念的酒红色的头发里。

一吻结束后曺圭贤放松地靠在墙上，双手搭着对方的腰。金钟云懒懒地靠在他身上不想动，下巴上挂着不知道是谁的唾液也不想去擦，像晒着太阳的猫一样窝在他怀里。

两个人就这样靠了一会儿，曺圭贤感觉怀里的人动了一下，抬起头看着自己。

“刚刚的问题你还没回答我。”

曺圭贤愣了一下，大脑飞速旋转，想起来了之后却有些哭笑不得。

“哥你记性真好。”也是真的四次元。

金钟云挑了一下眉，曺圭贤立刻乖巧地说：“我刚刚在想…”他盯着眼前的酒红色的脑袋，鼻子周围好像萦绕着淡淡的洗发水的香味，不知道为什么，他突然想逗逗人“哥你头发长长了刚刚刘海扎到我眼睛了。”

这话谁听见都知道他在瞎掰，金钟云翻了个白眼皮笑肉不笑地举起拳头想修理一下日常上天的男朋友，曺圭贤轻车熟路地伸手握住他的小手看着他嘿嘿笑，最会撒娇的小嗲精又开始对着他哥撒娇了。

“不说就算了，你别这样笑，真傻。”

曺圭贤拿着他的手放在唇边亲了一下，然后看着他漂亮的凤眼，笑着说：“我在想哥的发色，和我们床单的颜色配着很好看。”

金钟云浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，嘴里一边嫌弃“这些土味情话你是怎么做到张口就来的”，一边从曺圭贤身上起来转身走进浴室。

曺圭贤盯着那酒红色的脑袋，抬起手无意识地用手指摸了下自己的下唇，突然想到一个问题：

家里好像刚刚换了新床单诶。


End file.
